The Bell Boy
by Damned And Fabulous
Summary: I suck at summaries XD. HaoxAnnaxYoh, with hints of RenxAnna. Please read & review. This is rblpunk.


The Bell Boy

By: Damned and Fabulous

_Disclaimer_: I disclaim.

Chapter 1- She's already mine

On a cool, beautiful evening, a blonde woman, about the age of fifteen took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Her safe haven was penetrated when the door of the limo she was riding in opened.

She quickly grabbed her black sunglasses and purse, covering her eyes; she walked gracefully yet briskly,

her bodyguards following closely behind.

Bright camera lights flashed, a thousand people reaching out towards her, some with her picture and a pen. While others just screamed, at the sight of their idol. Anna waved at one side, and they gushed from excitement.

Taking the last few steps from the red carpet, which led to the building she was to go, Anna stared at the building and sighed.

"Kyouyama Anna?'

The blonde sternly nodded, her stiletto sandals clicking, as she walked to the direction where the guide was pointing at, her bodyguards following closely behind. She gave her thanks, and then almost immediately, she was surrounded by dozens of people; most likely the paparazzi and the press.

In the depths of her mind, Anna sighed_. This is going to be a long night…_

Meanwhile, a boy about the same age as Anna glanced over curiously at the large circle enveloping a young woman. Katashima Yoh gave a slight smile.

_Probably one of those celebrities._

In all of Yoh's years in the Locxue' Hotel he had seen almost every celebrity to ever rise to fame. He wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as he dunked the mop in a bucket full of detergent. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He belonged to a poor family.

The only reason he was accepted as an employee in such hotel was because his father used to work there, and they were in debt.

Yoh put away the cleaning materials in a closet and stretched his arms, yawning, he thought:

_Time for my break._

Anna shaked her head exasperatedly, walking to the counter.

_Tch. People these days. Why can't they just friggin' leave me alone?_

"Good morning ma'am, how may I help you?"

Anna glanced over at her watch. It was indeed morning, considering it was 2 am. She was to utter her reply, when a man walked over to the counter, pushing the poor receptionist aside.

"Ah yes! You must be Anna Kyouyama! We are _very_ pleased to have you here as our guest. And if you need, and I mean ever need something just give us a ring, and we'll be right there, darling!"

The ma- er, 'woman-like man' said while swaying a purple cloth around.

"I've reserved a hotel suite here two days ago?"

"Ah yes, of course darling! Clerk, go tell that Asakura boy to do his job!"

He said, turning to the forgotten desk clerk.

The odd man the reached into a drawer and handed Anna her keys.

"Enjoy daahhhhlllliiiiiinnnngggg!"

Yoh snored, listening to his music coming from his orange headphones. Most preferably, Bob Love.

"Hey Yoh, wake up!" A blue haired Ainu threw Yoh a towel.

"Yoh!!!" The boy didn't seem to hear him.

"YOH!!!"

"Huh?! What? Where?"

"You better bring those bags to room 204 if you don't wanna lose your job."

"Huh? Oh right."

Yoh stood up quick and carefully placed the bags on a trolley, walking away as he hummed to the tune of one's of Bob Love's weird songs.

Horo Horo shook his head in disbelief, throwing the towel behind him like a scarf and walked away to do his job.

Meanwhile, Yoh continued his way to a certain blonde's room. Yoh took a quick glance at the tag and immedeatly recognized the name.

_Kyouyama Anna?! Hm. She's that famous singer/ model/ composer everyone's talking about these days. Hmm… They say she's really beautiful in person. I wonder if she's nice._

Yoh had met a lot of celebrities as a result of working at the hotel. And so far, most of the stars were either too egoistical or felt like they were on top of the world. So he didn't set his hopes too high.

Anna shuddered. She had enough encounters with weird people today.

_First those peculiar, obsessed fans, the annoying press with their stupid questions, and now that creepy man woman, comes in to my life. _

Just when Anna had calmed down a bit, her doorbell rang.

_Sheesh. Can't I have some few moments of privacy here?!_

Annoyed, Anna swung open her door, expecting another 5 year old girl handing her a pen and paper. Instead, she found that it was only the bell boy, carrying her luggage.

"Here's your luggage, ma'am. If there's anything you need just give us a ring."

The brunette said politely, setting down Anna's bags inside the room, on a counter.

Anna looked over Yoh's grinning face and felt even more annoyed. Here she was, depressed as hell and there's this smiling idiot in front of her face. It annoyed her to no end.

"Why are you so happy?"

Anna mentally slapped herself. She didn't know why she had said that. When in fact, she just wanted to be left alone.

"Huh?"

_Oh great. I'm talking to a complete idiot._

"Why are you so happy?" Anna repeated her question once more.

"Oh."

If possible, Yoh smile broadened even more, causing Anna to clench her fists.

"I'm just well, you know glad."

"Why _are_ you _glad_?" Anna said like talking to a five year old. Yoh looked Anna straight in the eyes, and for a moment she could see a glint in his eyes. Seriousness emitted his vocals, as he spoke to her like she meant the world to him.

"That I met such a person like you."

The brunette then smiled, waved then left. Anna's eyes widened in shock. Had he really meant that?

_There's no way. He's probably just saying that so I'll give him a big tip or something. _

Anna thought up of more than a hundred reasons to forget about it. But somehow, she couldn't get it off her mind.

Anna changed into a comfortable white yukata, lying down on her queen sized bed. In attempt to relax herself. It proved effective, as she fell into a deep slumber.

Yoh mentally kicked himself for saying that.

_Damn. What the hell got into me?! Great. I'm probably gonna get a complaint about flirting with a guest or something. _

In the meantime, a brunette with long flowing hair, with just about the same face as the bell boy stood at the balcony in his hotel room.

Sipping his green tea, he gave a slight smirk. His butler, Isuie, who followed him almost everywhere stood parallel to him. Hao spoke:

"A problem, Isuie?"

"No sir. I've just come here to inform you that you've received an e-mail from Sir Chui."

Hao nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"I have printed them out for you Sir Hao."

"Arigatou Isuie. You may leave." The butler nodded respectfully, walking away to some place in the hotel.

Asakura Hao read the contents with great interest. He smirked.

"I hope Anna-chan's busy. I want to surprise her."

Hao suppressed a laugh, talking to no one in particular.

_You may not have noticed this Tao Ren, but she's already mine._

Ohayou! This is DAF/ rbl-punk. I hope you guys liked that one. Reviews are greatly appreciated, considering they make me update faster.

Katashima- I am aware that Yoh's family name is Asakura, but in this story he's not. I cannot saw why, but it will be revealed later, as the story progresses. In the mean time, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
